


Fanfiction

by OddlyEla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyEla/pseuds/OddlyEla
Summary: Donghyuck finds something he wasn't supposed to find... and the results are pretty unpredictable. Lmao i will edit this later bc it sucks





	Fanfiction

"'Midnight'... 'Waves And Roses'... cheesy ass names", Donghyuck said as he scrolled through Mark's phone he had grabbed despite of the older bravely fighting to get it back. He had lost, and now he was an impersonation of a tomato.

"Leave me alone", he mumbled while looking at Donghyuck murderously. He just ignored him. 

"Hm. Didn't know you had it in you".

Mark looked away, biting his lip. This was not going to end well.

No one knew about the stories he wrote. It would have completely ruined his image. Since he was a little boy, everything seemed to light up while he wrote. As he grew up, he found new topics, new areas of writing, gradually stepping out of his comfort zone and finally reaching the fanfiction state. When he had first found them, he swore to himself he would never write something like that. Never. 

Oh, how the tables had turned. 

And now his early crush from his teenage years was sitting on his bed and scrolling through his fanfiction files. He couldn't blame him, he'd be curious too if someone hid something that desperately from him. Every other second he wanted to kill the brown-haired boy, every other kiss him.

Following Donghyuck from afar, who was reading his writings, made his heart beat even faster. And mostly not in the good way. He was scared to death as to what the boy's next words would be.

"'Come And Get It' ? Sounds interesting enough...", he finally chuckled and tapped on the file. 

It took a while for Mark's brain to process the words. And when it did..

He attacc.

But the attack didn't go as planned. Donghyuck quickly avoided Mark jumping towards him and held his phone out of reach. Even though he was shorter. Even though Mark was stronger. He still couldn't get it back.

Mark sighed.

"Please. I beg you"

"No mercy", Donghyuck chuckled again as Mark pressed his face onto his hands and groaned. 

That specific story was something he'd rather keep to himself. Nothing explicit, just something that you really wouldn't want to show to your long-time crush while he was in your room, you get it? 

And so Mark wished the earth would swallow him.

At the same time, he was observing every emotion, every expression that flashed through Donghyuck's face. Any sign of cringe, any sign of just... 

Okay, to be honest he just wanted to know Donghyuck's opinion about it.

At first he observed it with round eyes, probably surprised that the boy could write something like that. Then his lips slowly curved into a mischievous smirk. 

"I see.."

He basically looked like he could grow horns and a tail. That's how much of a sinister energy he radiated. 

"It seems like you have a lot of experience?", he asked as Mark's head flinched up at his tone of voice. 

"No, uh, what?", he stuttered.

"I didn't think you knew how to do these sort of things.." 

"Do wh- YOU! STOP READING IT! NOW!" He suddenly yelled and attacked towards Donghyuck again. This time, he didn't resist. The phone slipped from his hands like he never even held it properly. 

Mark sighed in relief - at least he had got his phone back - but Donghyuck suddenly grabbed Mark's collar gently and tugged him down to the bed where he was sitting himself. He fell awkwardly on top of him, blushing even harder than before. And to be honest again, it didn't feel bad at all. 

"Show me", he said, still smiling that stupid smile Mark hated. He wanted to wipe it off. 

However, now was not the time.

"Uh, uhmm no I.. What? I don't know how...", he mumbled inconherently until Donghyuck tugged him even more down, so down that their lips met for few seconds. 

It was a clumsy kiss, their lips didn't really have time to fit together and it felt messy, but it was enough to tear Mark's sanity apart. He pulled away in shock, stared at Donghyuck's face and was about to say sorry and bury himself when a thought hit him. 

He was on top of his crush. Donghyuck wanted Mark to kiss him. He really had nothing to lose after Donghyuck saw 'Come And Get It'. 

So he set himself down, straddling the younger boy, and decided to show what he had learned. 

He leaned down, a quick shy thought passing by his mind before desire took over it. Donghyuck responded to the kiss lazily, as if he was waiting for something more. So, Mark decided to try something new. 

He bit Donghyuck's lip lightly in the kiss. He had no idea how to do it, the only experience he had was... well, no experience at all, but he guessed the sound Donghyuck made was a sign he was doing something right. 

He pulled away to catch his breath. They both panted for a while, and Donghyuck chuckled.

"That was surprising, to say the least."

"Uh, yeah, umm I gotta.." and Mark started to get off of the awkward position he had on top of Donghyuck. 

It was weird. Donghyuck had not expected that at all. It was not bad though. Mark's lips were clumsy, but Donghyuck knew what tricks he was trying to do. And he really tried his best. In a weird way, it was... addicting. He wanted more.

And that's what made him pull Mark down again, lower than before, making him let out a dark sound he was almost embarrassed to let out. Mark had heard it too. And it drove him crazy. 

At this point, the kiss was not patient anymore. It was quick, desperate, messy but full of those little surprises that made it enjoyable. 

Mark's hands were doing nothing at the moment, and so he unsurely placed them on Donghyuck's shoulders while the other's hands were cupping his face. 

Then suddenly Donghyuck flipped them over, so that he was on top instead of Mark, straddling him and wanting to do his part of it. He bent over to kiss Mark, but then changed his mind. Mark let out a small, unintentional groan, and immediately pressed a hand to his mouth. 

Donghyuck chuckled and leaned over for Mark's neck. Slowly, placing each peck as carefully as he could, he began to speak.

"Don't be afraid to make noises baby..", he said as he added a little suction to one of the pecks, "I could listen to them all the time"

He looked up to Mark and smirked. Mark blushed and gently hit him on the shoulder.

"You nasty" He said, leaning into a kiss again, hands roaming around the younger's body. When his hands met his hips, he whined a little and took the hands back to his chest.

"Not yet, loverboy", Donghyuck laughed a little. Mark got embarrassed (for the nth time)

"No oh my god I didn't mean it like th-", he stuttered again but was interrupted by Donghyuck groaning in frustration and pressing his lips against Mark's again. This time he wasn't afraid of making a noise. He let out a small moan. Donghyuck freezed on top of him, then continued to attack his lips even harder.

It took a while before they both were getting exhausted. Lying side to side was a confused Mark and an equally confused Donghyuck. The silence was heavy, but not awkward.

"So uhh... did you do that just because you like kissing?", Mark tried to keep his tone light, but deep down he was afraid he was going to get hurt. Donghyuck rolled on top of him, looked him straight into the eyes and opened his mouth.

"I did it because I like you" 

"O-oh...", he said, stayed silent for a while and then leaned in for a small peck. 

"I like you too"

"I know you do, stupid", he smiles. Mark smiles back. He feels like floating around the room.

"But you seriously need to start using a chapstick if we're gonna start doing this a lot", he says and Mark hits him on the shoulder again. From now on, things were going to be weird. Weird, but.. nice.


End file.
